Life Renewed Second Chance
by Uial Rauko
Summary: (Broken Promises: Sequal)


Hi! I know you were sad with 'Broken Promises' but this is the sequel to it! It gets better I promise. This is for those who read my writings and enjoy them.

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha (-Sobs- I wish he was mine! I want his ears!)

* * *

Pain. Cold pain made the blue eyed raven haired figure stir. Eyes opened slowly and she sat up. Looking around she didn't see anything. The whole place she stood in was black, empty. Like her mind. She remembered nothing, not even her own name. Standing up slowly she looked around afraid for some reason unknown to her.

A glow that appeared at her back caused her to turn and look at the strange glowing pink/purple orb behind her. No larger then a marble.

'We are the Shikon no Tama,' she watched listening to the voice that seemed to speak into her mind. 'You are our protector, you have died too soon, and therefore we shall return your life to you. But at the price of losing your humanity.'

She stood confused, unsure. Her eyes widening in awe as the glowing orb expanded to take on four forms. When the glow faded the girl was looking at four figures, one who she seemed like she was suppose to know.

The first was the woman, human; she had long black hair and gentle brown eyes. She wore old armor, and her clothing was colored as a priestess' would be. The second figure was a dragon demon; how she knew this she wasn't sure. But she did, and knew that he was of power also. The third figure was a fox demon; she seemed playful yet dangerous at the same time. The fourth was a half demon, a half dog demon to be exact. She looked at him, and remembered a name, Inuyasha. But this demon was not Inuyasha, his hair was grey and his eyes were blue.

The dragon demon walked up to her, placing his left hand on her right shoulder.

'I am Reijinn... I give you my strength,' his voice whispered into her mind.

Kagome shivered, remembering her name and feeling her body flooded with power. She looked at the fox demon that came to her next.

'I am Taishi! My power of illusions and tricks are now yours,' the female demon giggled her right hand on Kagome's left shoulder. More of Kagome's memories flooded her mind, and she looked at Midoriko.

'Young priestess, I give you back the innocence you lost in death...' Midoriko stood behind Kagome, and they all turned their eyes to the half demon.

'I am called Koshii...' he said softly, placing one clawed hand on her cheek. 'I give you the body of a hanyou.'

For a long moment Kagome looked into Koshii's eyes. 'Inuyasha..' she thought, the hanyou in front of her smiling. He leaned forward and kissed her. The world exploding in a brilliant show of lights.

Inuyasha clutched Kagome's body close to his as if his warmth could slip into her cold form and give her back the life she lost. He headed toward the well, knowing her family would want her body. He stopped a moment when they reached the Goshinboku, God-Tree.

It was in those few moments he had stopped that Kagome was torn from his grasp, and bright light blinded him. Four figures carried Kagome to the God-Tree, and the trees branches bent down to cradle the girl in its branches before it straightened again holding the precious load in something like a cradle.

The light faded but the ghostly figure of Midoriko remained, watching Inuyasha as he blinked uncovering his eyes.

'Watch over her...' came the soft voice, that could have easily been snatched away by the wind had Inuyasha not strained to listen. Then she faded from sight as well.

Thirteen. Fourteen. Then fifteen years passed. Inuyasha never left the Goshinboku. He barely ate, and barely slept. Shippou visited him every day, to check on him and bring him food from the village. Any demons other then Shippou who got to close rudely met the Tetsusaiga's blade.

Then on the first day of the sixteenth year, Inuyasha awoke from a few minutes nap, to a sound he hadn't heard in years. Soft breathing came from the figure who laid in the branches of the Goshinboku.

The Steel-Cleaving fang was dropped and he jumped into the branches of the tree. He found himself sitting beside Kagome. He held his breath, almost afraid to hope. Then a slight movement caught his eyes.

On top of Kagome's head were two ears, much like Inuyasha's own except black. The cute fuzzy puppy ears twitched, and Inuyasha reached out a clawed hand to run his fingers over one. They twitched again and she sighed, her lips parting the delicate fangs inside her mouth then visable.

Her hands moved a little, and Inuyasha saw claws on her hands. He sniffed, it was Kagome's scent alright. Warm vanilla, and roses. But there was also a spicey scent, cinnamon. She was half-demon. His eyes widened and he looked down into the slowly opening crystal blue eyes.

"Kagome..." his unused voice rough and hoarse, but Kagome smiled slightly hearing it.

"I thought I was a goner..." she said sitting up slowly. Wrapping her arms around him in a sudden hug, but expecting him to pull away. Surprise on her features when he hugged her back, clutching her to him as if she meant the world.

"I thought I had lost you..." he whispered into her hair, hiding his nose in it.

"Never Inuyasha... you'll never lose me," she pulled back slightly, and put her hand on his cheek before kissing him. Deeply and passionately, all the love she ever felt for the half-demon in front of her poured into it.

He held her closer as they kissed, and then broke it to smile at her. They turned hearing a small voice calling for Inuyasha. He looked down to see Shippou looking for him in panic, and scouping up Kagome into his arms he jumped down. The kit, who wasn't so much of a kit anymore saw Kagome and his eyes filled with tears.

The still small boy jumped onto her stomach and hugged Kagome as she laughed and cried and hugged back. Inuyasha smiling, and crying also. They were together again. They were a family. Inuyasha held Kagome and Shippou tighter. A second chance had been given to them. After all their pain, they all had a second chance...

To be happy.

* * *

Please Review! Thanks alot! n.n Ja matte!


End file.
